UMP45
}} The UMP 45 is a German Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at Rank 5 or can be purchased with Credits (CR). 'History' The UMP (U'niversale '''M'aschinen'P'istole or "Universal Machine Pistol") is a blowback operated submachine gun designed in 1990 and produced in 1999 by Heckler & Koch. The UMP was designed as a successor to H&K's older MP5. The UMP 45 variant is chambered in the .45 ACP cartridge and is fed by 25-round box magazines. There are also variants chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum and .40 S&W, the UMP 9 and UMP 40 respectively, which both use 30-round magazine utilizing their respective caliber. The UMP has been adopted by several specialized military organizations; including U.S Customs and Border Protection, the Royal Thai Navy SEALs and the Jordanian Special Operations Forces. In 2000, H&K recalled certain UMP and USC serial numbers due to faulty operating handles. The faulty handles, made of a polymer, could break off, making the weapons inoperable. '''In-Game ''General Information The UMP 45 is a very powerful PDW, offering high damage at all ranges. Inside its maximum damage range, it is a 3SK but can kill with two headshots. At longer ranges, it becomes a 5SK to the body, and sports a 4SK with headshots. It has a very low rate-of-fire (RoF) for its class, firing at 600 RPM; identical to the AK-47. However, it still sports a very quick time-to-kill (TTK) due to its higher damage and 2SK with headshots. It also has a higher RoF when compared to similarly high-powered PDWs, such as the L2A3 , M3A1 and MP40, having a higher firerate than all of the aforementioned weapons. Range, is average, with the damage drop-off beginning at 60 studs and ending at 100 studs, although due to the higher damage the weapon can remain effective out to a fair distance. Muzzle velocity is quite poor, at 1500 studs per second; typical for a .45 ACP chambered weapon, but worse than other PDWs. This makes its TTK at longer ranges worse. Ammunition capacity is less-than-average, only holding 25+1 rounds per magazine: less than the typical 30+1 rounds held in most weapons. However, the total ammunition amount able to be carried is still the standard 150+1 rounds, due to the weapon having 125 rounds in reserve instead of 120; equating to five magazines in reserve. Due to the lower RoF for a PDW, ammunition consumption rate is fairly low. Reload times are lengthy, taking 2.8 seconds for a tactical reload and an even longer 3.6 seconds for a empty reload. In terms of recoil, the weapon has low vertical and camera recoil, low horizontal recoil, and medium backwards/blow-back recoil. Due to possessing a low firerate, recoil is less profound and generally kicks less overall. Recoil per shot is also fairly mild. Handling traits are similar to other PDWs, having a good mobility speed and aim-down-sights (ADS) time. Usage & Tactics The UMP 45 overall has a powerful damage output. It can be deadly at close range; however, to be effective at long ranges, one should tap fire (fire intentional short bursts on automatic guns) to increase the weapon's hit chance and not consume ammunition. The advantage this PDW has over other weapons in its class is the ability to be used at longer engagement distances, and tap firing takes advantage of both its above-average minimum damage and relatively low recoil and RoF, increasing its efficiency compared to other PDWs. When you also consider the low capacity of the UMP 45 when compared to other weapons, ammunition conservation is all the more important, meaning it is somewhat less viable to spray to longer ranges and further encouraging tap firing.The weapon is unusually effective at long range for a PDW, due to the generally low damage dropoff, and the low RoF aids in reducing ammo consumption, somewhat compensating for the lower magazine size. Although doing high damage at range compared to other weapons in its class, the UMP 45's slow muzzle velocity hinders its performance and limits its effective range greatly. If one wishes to lower the overall recoil, a typical Angled grip, Green laser, and Compensator setup can be effective, at the cost of slightly increased vertical recoil. A great alternative to lowering vertical recoil is to use a Stubby grip, Green laser and Muzzle Brake, at the cost of horizontal recoil. The horizontal reduction is more useful at longer ranges due to its reduction of horizontal recoil, which is less controllable at range than vertical recoil. If one wishes to tap fire at range, however, a Muzzle Brake may be more viable. The default iron sights are generally effective at only short-medium ranges, as the front sight is rather thick to be usable at consume a fair amount of the player's, and the generally low magnification hinders ranged performance. A red-dot-sight (RDS) like the Kobra Sight, Coyote sight, or Reflex sight are generally recommended due to their clear reticle. If one wishes to improve performance at range, however, then an optic with slightly more zoom such as the PKA-S is recommended. It is generally recommended to cover and/or flank frequently while reloading, especially if being suppressed by enemies, due to the reload time of the UMP being time-consuming. This in turn makes the task of getting back into a fight riskier and longer. If one does not have good trigger discipline, they will see their ammunition quickly consumed, due to the below average magazine capacity of 25 rounds, which forces frequent reloads. However, the low recoil and powerful damage makes up for this. Conclusion The UMP 45 is a versatile PDW due to its fast TTK yet above-average STK at range. However, a user must manage its slow muzzle velocity to make it potent at range. If managed, however, the UMP 45 makes good use out of its high damage for its class, while still retaining a fast mobility. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * High damage for its class. * Low to moderate recoil. * Overall low damage drop off. * Low unlock rank. * Low ammunition consumption rate. Cons: * Slow RoF for a PDW. * Terrible muzzle velocity. * Lower magazine capacity at 25(+1) rounds, opposed to the more common 30(+1) rounds. * Average range for a PDW. Trivia * Currently, the UMP45, the MAC-10, the Kriss Vector and the M1911/M45A1 are the only guns that fire .45 ACP in the game. * The 45 in its name stands for the ammunition it uses, .45 ACP. * Before the v3.0.0 update, a problem when equipping optical attachments on the UMP 45 was that the front sight was not removed. So when in ADS, the front sight can obstruct the player's view. * In real life, the UMP45 has four trigger settings: auto, semi, two-round burst and safety. * The UMP45 was first introduced in the Phantom Forces Alpha. References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_UMP References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons